cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Monty Python's Flying Circus: The Lost Ep
Buenos dios, my bean machines; allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tad Berner, the original owner. Do not steal. I am Ted Turner's best original friend, according to deviantART. I owned half of Limp Bizkit's record company and half of Nickelback's music library, only to be in a fucking rut as of now. I do own the share of Monty Python's library, including the iconic television series, Monty Python's Flying Circus; a show where it consists of skits from a British team known as Monty Python, which includes John Cleese, Eric Idle, Michael "Sarah" Palin-Trump, and many more. However, if there's one thing I haven't acquired, it's the lost episode of the series. The copyright date was, well, 2017. I assume it was a reunion episode, despite that they just ended their group in 2013, but the show itself had '70s grainy quality. From what I can gather, the show starts out in the twin towers. Nothing happens, until 30 seconds later, some guy comes in, who always introduces the show, gets crashed by the airplane as the show predicts 9/11, 30 years prior to the actual disaster. When the actual intro ends, instead of the foot, a bird exploded with highly realistic gore, even more gore than ever before. The first skit opens up with John Cleese looking nervous. He looked like he wanted to get this skit out of the way as soon as possible. He holds up a chainsaw and yells out loud, "Do you like to scream with circus clowns? I like to scream circus clowns! After all, this is a flying circus! A LITERAL flying circus! I'm going to fly right now!" He flies, but cuts his hands wide open with his chainsaw, with blood and guts hanging. We see clowns, as they look disgusted. The clowns throw spaghetti in John Cleese's face. "Pasta!" John Cleese cried. "CREEPY... PASTA!" The second skit was with Eric Idle and Michael Palin fighting, and literally fighting, and not acting either. They grab a baseball bat, and hit each other, and they were seen dead. John Cleese came buttass naked, and cried, "SCARY SPAGHETTI!" as clowns came back. The third skit was an animation, but the animation was actually about ISIS trying to kill John Cleese. "ALLAHU PASTA!" yelled one of the terrorists from ISIS as a bomb was planted and the whole stage exploded and John Cleese threw spaghetti at everything. "Lost episode of Monty Python is made. Droopy Dog, King of the Hill, Seinfeld, Family Guy, Rugrats, Fresh Prince, DuckTales, Family Matters, Jetsons, O' Reilly Factor, X-Men, Adventure Time, Muppets..." We are the lizards. The whole episode was covered in spaghetti. John Cleese, Eric Idle, and Michael Palin turned into pastas. John Cleese said, "Welcome to Monty Python's Flying Pasta, ya faggots!" I was offended that he called me a faggot, but because this was a British show, he was referring to cigarettes, and he was even seen smoking cigarettes, so it was okay to say "faggot." But then- Eventually, the episode ended with John Cleese... throwing spaghetti... at me! Let me elaborate what he said as he explained what kind of spaghetti he threw... "His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are sweaty. There's a vomit on his sweater already; mom's spaghetti." THE END?! Category:Lost Episodes Category:SillyPasta Article Category:CreepyPasta Article